


It's not competition, it's just a Valentine's gift

by Blue_Night



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfic of Fanfic, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, after retirement, happy reunion, some kind of competition, special kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Based on chapter 8 of Khalehla's wonderful fic'Life in colour', where Niklas and Alexei ask Bernd why he doesn't have a special kiss for Daddy, and why they're not romantic and celebrating Valentine's Day.A possible spin-off to that chapter following a year later with Niklas and Alexei planning a special Valentine's Day for their fathers and Bernd finally coming up with something special to compete with Marc's three kisses...





	It's not competition, it's just a Valentine's gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life in Colour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137273) by [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/pseuds/Khalehla). 



> Dear Khalehla,  
> this here has somehow totally gotten out of hand, I hadn't planned to write more than five thousand words for that fic. I should probably stop reading your fics, they are definitely too inspiring for my own good. I hope that you won't mind me including Niklas and Alexei in this story, but I didn't want to go straight to the 'point' without any building up...  
> *Peers over the backrest from her couch with a sheepish smile.*
> 
> This fic and the characters showing up here all belong to Khalehla's amazing world, all the credits go to them, I was just visiting it again with their kind permission. <33

“You know that you've only a month left, Papa, don't you?” Alexei asks when Bernd drives them to school on a sunny January morning.

Bernd frowns, too distracted by the morning rush hour to get right away what his son is referring to. “A month left for what, Lex?” he retorts, and he can see Niklas rolling his eyes at his slow uptake in the rear mirror.

“For Valentine's Day, Papa!” his older son sighs in exasperation, and Bernd makes a sound of resignation. _'Ah, that!'_ He should have known that their sons wouldn't forget the conversation about special kisses and the appropriate romantic behavior on Valentine's Day, just because a year has passed. It's not that Bernd had really forgotten about it, because Niklas and Alexei's questions about his lack of romantic sense and willingness for competition when it comes to a special kiss just for Daddy have been sitting in the back of his mind ever since they came up.

“We promised to help you coming up with something special this year, do you remember, Papa?” Alexei now says, and Bernd wants to be the one rolling his eyes this time, but this is not something you do when your kids offer you their help for a romantic event between their parents, so he refrains himself from giving in to his urge.

“A month is long enough to come up with something Daddy will like,” Niklas muses, and Bernd smiles at him in the mirror. “You know that Daddy will be in Barcelona for a couple of days in February, so our romantic Valentine has to wait until next year,” he tries to avoid the inevitable, but he really should know his sons better than that, because Alexei and Niklas both snort in unison.

“He's coming back at Valentine's Day, so it'll be the perfect chance for you to welcome him back with something truly romantic!” Niklas objects, and Bernd has a sinking feeling in his stomach. Their twins are not going to let go of it, that much is sure.

“He'll be too tired for going out after his flight,” he points out, but the twins look unimpressed. “Your date has to be at home then,” Niklas observes, “don't worry, Papa, we know that you're not really imaginative sometimes, we'll help you!”

Bernd gapes at that, and he's only spared an answer because they reach school in the same moment, Niklas and Alexei grabbing their school bags and waving at him. “Don't worry, Daddy, this year you'll be prepared!” they say in some kind of reassurance that is not reassuring at all, but they are his sons, and Bernd is touched that they care so much about their fathers being able to have romantic dates. He cranes his head over his shoulder to look at them. “I'm lucky to have you,” he smiles, his throat tightening with the love he feels for his wonderful boys, and Niklas and Alexei smile back at him like only seven-year-old boys can smile.

“Yes, you are, Papa, very lucky,” Alexei giggles, “but you have to promise us that you'll think harder about a special kiss for Daddy, not that we have to do all the work for you!”

Bernd knows when he's defeated, and he reaches out to ruffle Lexi's hair. “I'll do my very best,” he agrees, grinning when his younger son pulls his head away. “Ah, Papa!” he complains, following Niklas out of the car with a reproachful glance at his father at the display of affection right in front of their school.

Bernd watches them run to their friends for a moment before he finally drives off, and he knows that he's truly blessed having such wonderful kids and the most amazing husband in the world. He and Marc worked so hard for all of this, went through so much angst and pain until they got there, so maybe it's indeed about time to come up with something special for his other half, not as a competition to Marc's three kisses, of course, but just as a special Valentine's gift for his other half.

 

***

 

Niklas and Alexei don't mention their morning conversation again, but Bernd gets a call from Mario a couple of days later.

“I had an interesting talk with your sons the other day,” Mario greets him, and Bernd raises one of his eyebrows, leaning against the kitchen counter. “Are you going to tell me what it was about?” he gives back, and Mario chuckles. “That's why I'm calling you. Marc is not supposed to know about it, though.”

“Ah, that sort of talk. It's about Valentine, right?”

Mario makes a sound of agreement. “Yes. Your sons think that you're not romantic enough, and as Marco and I had a nice Valentine date last year, we volunteered to help you out and take your boys overnight so you can welcome Marc back properly after his Barcelona trip.”

“But they have school the next day,” Bernd protests, even though there's not much emphasis behind his objection, because, well, having a romantic date with his husband and not having to worry about their kids for a night after a couple of days of separation sounds too tempting to really object against the idea.

“I know, don't worry about that. We'll drop them off at school punctual, they'll be fine. Marco will watch over them, and I'll come over to you to cook dinner for you. This way you don't have to go out, and you can pick Marc up while I'm cooking for you.”

Bernd half groans and half chuckles. “Oh well, they really planned this all out, didn't they?”

“They did,” Mario snickers, “and they have a point here. This way you can go straight to the... hmm... romantic part without having to drive back home first,” he says, and Bernd doesn't need to stretch his imagination to know what his friend is referring to. “Lex said something about your lack of competition...” Mario adds somewhat questioningly, and Bernd groans louder this time.

“Yeah, thank you very much, no need to remind me!” he rolls his eyes, even though Mario can't see it through the phone of course, but it must have been showing in his voice, because Mario just laughs again. “I think I can imagine without you going into detail. Well, kids, what would we do without them?”

“Not having to think about competitions at least,” Bernd murmurs more to himself, but he's smiling. “And you're really okay with that, Mario?” he then asks, and he can see Mario's face clearly before his mind's eye when his friend says gently: “It'll be our greatest pleasure, please don't worry. Just enjoy your Valentine's Day, you really deserve it.”

“Thank you, Mario,” Bernd ends their talk, thinking again how blessed he actually is – having not only the best family in the entire world, but also the best friends imaginable.

 

***

 

They talk some more over the following days and weeks that are left until Valentine's Day, and Bernd actually starts looking forward to it, even though he still hasn't come up with a kiss that could actually compete with Marc's three kisses, but he's hoping that the moment will provide him with an idea when Valentine's Day is finally there.

Bernd has even to admit that their sons are almost better at keeping their faces straight and not giving Marc any suspicion about what is going on, and Marc goes on his trip to Barcelona oblivious to the plans and arrangements that have been made behind his back.

Kissing him goodbye is not as hard as it would be without knowing that they'll have an entire night for themselves after Marc's return, and Bernd busies himself with as much work as he can do to make their separation more bearable.

Valentine's Day dawns brightly, and Niklas and Alexei take their overnight bag together with their school bags and a lot of giggles and meaningful glances when they're heading for school. “Don't forget about the special kiss, Papa!” Niklas reminds him for the felt umpteenth time when they climb out of the car, and Bernd hopes that his smile doesn't look too much like a grimace. “I'll try not to,” he promises vaguely, earning a scowl from his younger son.

“Papa! You promised!” Alexei insists, and it's one of these moments when sudden inspiration strikes you, and the perfect idea flashes in your mind. “I have something special, but it's just for Daddy,” he says, wondering what he's going to say to his seven-year-old boys in case they demand further explanation he can't offer without everything getting truly embarrassing.

Niklas and Alexei look at him musingly for a moment. “If it's as special as Daddy's three kisses, then it's okay,” Alexei says slowly, “but you're not just saying that to make us think that you have found something good, Papa?”

Bernd feels his cheeks warm up. “Are you asking me if I'm trying to cheat, Lex?” he asks back, “I wouldn't do that, not after all the effort you put in our Valentine's date.”

“Okay, then, Papa.” The twins smile at him, and Bernd leans out of the side window for another goodbye kiss. “Behave yourself, boys. If Marco tells me that you didn't, this will be the last time you were staying overnight anywhere for a long time.”

Niklas and Alexei look offended. “We wouldn't risk ruining your date after weeks of planning, Papa!” Niklas chides him, and Bernd feels like melting inside, so grateful that Niklas and Alexei are there, making his life so much more colorful and richer. “No, you wouldn't, I know that. Have fun, then!”

“You, too, Papa!” they both say with more giggles and meaningful glances, and Bernd grins to himself when he drives off, because he's pretty sure that he will have a lot of fun tonight.

 

***

 

Marc looks tired when Bernd picks him up from the airport, but his smile is as bright as always when his eyes fall upon his husband, and they hug tightly in the middle of the huge hall without caring about the curious glances they're getting.

“It was fun, but I'm glad to be back home,” Marc sighs happily into Bernd's neck, “all I want to do is snuggle against you and sleep.”

Bernd pulls him close and strokes his back. “Hmm, that's a pity, you'll miss your Valentine's Date with your incredibly handsome husband, then,” he murmurs into Marc's ear with a light laugh, “with the one who missed you like crazy and who's dressed up tonight only for you, you know?”

It's only when Marc pushes against him to take a closer look at Bernd that he realizes that his husband is all dressed up; and his Adam's Apple moves when he swallows as he's taking in the sight in front of him, because Bernd's wearing those tight dark jeans and the dress shirt Marc loves seeing on him the most under his jacket.

“Oh,” is all that comes out of Marc's mouth, though, and he blinks. “Yeah, it's Valentine today, isn't it?” he asks in confusion, and Bernd laughs again and takes Marc's arm and his bag to guide him to their car. “It is, and Nik and Lexi made sure that I wouldn't forget this special day this year. They'd more or less planned everything when they reminded me of my lack of romantic imagination last month.”

“I see,” Marc says, frowning a little bit. “I would like to appreciate their efforts, but I'm really tired, so I hope that I won't ruin our date by falling asleep in the middle of the restaurant?” he raises his voice to a question at the end, and Bernd winks at him. “Our date will be at home, so there's no worry there, babe,” he says tenderly, and he can see Marc relaxing gratefully. “Nik and Lex are staying at Marco and Mario's tonight, they'll drop them off at school tomorrow, and Mario should have finished cooking our dinner at our place when we come home.” he gives Marc further explanation, and he's pleased to see Marc's expression change from looking exhausted to intrigued.

“You really did plan everything perfectly, then,” Marc comments, “I hope that the boys will behave, though. I'm not that happy with them sleeping elsewhere on a school day.”

“Me neither, but they know that it won't happen again if they don't, and their fathers being able to have special Valentine's date in the future as well is important enough to them to make them remember their manners. It's Mario and Marco, they'll all be fine.”

Bernd opens the door for his husband like it should be for a proper Valentine's date, and Marc raises one eyebrow at him but climbs onto the passenger seat without a word. “And Mario and Marco are really okay with babysitting our boys so we can have a date in the middle of the week?” is all he wants to know, and Bernd smiles at him before starting the engine. “Yes, they are, Marc,” he confirms, and Marc returns his smile before leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes with a small happy sound of relief that he's finally home again.

The rest of their drive back home is silent, but it's the good kind of silence, filled with anticipation and happiness about Marc's safe return, and Bernd finds himself humming quietly on the entire way back to their house.

 

***

 

Mario has already left when Bernd and Marc finally arrive, and he's done a great job. The table is set up for two with the good porcelain, glasses and candles, and the delicious smell of their dinner is wafting through the air. He's left a small note for them, wishing them a wonderful evening and assuring them once again that their boys will be safe and sound, a winking smiley left under the scribbled words. Marc unconsciously licks his lips when he sees that Mario has cooked one of his favorite dishes, and he lets Bernd take the lead and seat him at the table, obviously pretty overwhelmed by the whole event.

Bernd is careful with the wine when he serves both of them, because Marc still looks pretty tired, and he'll need him awake for his 'special Valentine's gift that is not a competition'-kiss after their dinner, but luckily some of Marc's spirits revive after he's been fed properly, and he looks less exhausted and much more interested in having his husband a whole evening for himself after their romantic Valentine's dinner at home.

“Why don't you take a nice hot shower while I'm cleaning the kitchen?” Bernd suggests with a wriggle of his eyebrows when their plates are empty and their bellies full, and Marc gives him a look that sends a shiver of anticipation along Bernd's spine. “We could clean up together and then shower together afterwards,” Marc asks hopefully, but Bernd shakes his head and turns him around in the direction of the door.

“No, you just came home after a long trip, and you're on a date, so no cleaning dishes for you,” he orders, and Marc chuckles and lets himself be pushed towards the door. “Alright, I'm going, my incredibly handsome husband!” he mocks, but there's love sparkling in his eyes when he throws a last quick glance over his shoulder before he leaves the room.

Bernd shakes his head with a smile and hurries with the dishes and the leftovers, because, well, there is an incredibly handsome husband waiting for him in their bedroom after his shower, too.

 

***

 

Marc's dressed with just a towel slung around his waist when Bernd comes into their bedroom, standing before the window and looking outside into the darkness. Bernd pauses in the doorway to admire the beautiful sight for a moment before he makes himself noticeable. Marc is still slim and fit with muscles on all the right places, still perfectly in shape like he was when they first met in the youth league, and Bernd thinks that he will never stop desiring the other man with every fiber of his being, no matter how old he'll be and how long they'll be together.

Marc doesn't turn around when Bernd finally walks closer, but Bernd can see the soft smile on his face in his reflection on the dark window, this special smile that makes Marc's eyes twinkle. He wraps his arms around his husband from behind, trailing soft kisses along his shoulders and his neck, nuzzling Marc's warm throat with his lips. Marc smells of the shower gel he uses only on rare occasions, and it tells Bernd that his husband is actually as happy about their unexpected romantic Valentine's date as he himself is.

Marc turns around in his arms for the proper kiss both of them have longed for since Marc emerged in the airport hall, but which they wanted to wait with until they would be alone and undisturbed, sated and less hungry and tired.

Bernd takes his time to explore Marc's mouth again, even though he knows his husband by heart after all those years, and he makes sure to draw all the soft moans and gasps from him he knows how to elicit them with his tongue and his lips.

Marc leans into him gratefully, and his fingers start to tug and pull at Bernd's clothes to get them off. “As good as you look in them, but I'd prefer you without them now,” he whispers into Bernd's mouth, and Bernd laughs lightly, not objecting against his husband's wish.

“Welcome home, babe,” he says, walking towards their bed with Marc in his arms when only his boxers and Marc's towel are left, pressing him down onto the mattress. Marc tries to pull him over his body, but Bernd shakes his head and places three kisses on the cheek right over the corner of Marc's mouth. “I'm the one doing all the work tonight,” he murmurs, brushing another kiss against Marc's lips, “you're going to enjoy.”

Marc slowly lies back onto his pillow with a curious look in his eyes, and Bernd kisses him again, deep and passionate, until they're both gasping for air. He places soft kisses on his jaw and his throat when they have to part for air again, working his way down on Marc's body slowly and carefully, each spot of fragrant skin getting its special kiss and attention. Sometimes it's just a feather-light brush with closed lips, but there are spots like Marc's elegant collarbone that will get more than a brief touch, a teasing lick of Bernd's tongue or a tender and careful bite with gentle teeth. Bernd hovers over his husband's naked body, careful not to touch him with any other part of himself than his lips, and he's pleased to see that Marc's interest in his doing is already tenting the damp towel ever so nicely, and that his nipples are hard at this point as well, craving to be the next part of Marc's body to enjoy Bernd's special kisses.

Bernd is in full Valentine's mood now, and there might be the small wish to yet compete with Marc's unique way of showing him his love at least one time, so he bends down to greet the tiny knobs with a tender lick of his tongue and cheeky lips to suck them into the warmth of his mouth and make Marc arch up from the mattress with that.

“Uuuhhhh!!!”

His husband is making delicious noise for him, and Bernd rolls his left nipple between his teeth – just to be sure that he's heard right and Marc is not about to fall asleep because of his tiring flight back home.

“Ooooooohhhh!”

Another breathless sound makes its way to Bernd's ears, and he smiles around Marc's well-licked nipple before treating its counterpart with the same tender care, enjoying himself with licking, biting and sucking them until Marc shivers beneath him. “Aaaahhhh, Beeerrrnnd!”

Okay, maybe he should finally travel further down to the one spot that is yearning for some love and attention more than any other part of Marc's beautiful body, because the way Marc chokes out his name is a clear sign that Marc needs to feel him there – now – as much as his wriggling and writhing on the mattress is.

But not before Bernd hasn't worshiped his husband's perfectly shaped abs for a moment. They really deserve to get some special kisses as well, and Bernd mouths along the defined lines, lingering for a moment where he can feel hard muscles twitch in response under the smooth and warm skin of the man who is so much more to him than only his other half.

“So beautiful...” he whispers against Marc's skin, and he can see how hard and aching his husband is for him, straining proudly into the air, already leaking and begging for Bernd's mouth. It's a wonderful sight, and Bernd feels his insides tighten with a hot wave of pure want. He's rock-hard in his own boxers, but this here is not about him, it's all about Marc.

They have a lot of sex, mind-blowing sex, even after all those years they're together now, their desire for each other never fading, but increasing with every day they spend together. They're fucking and making love, they're grinding against each other or driving one another crazy with their hands, and Bernd really loves to rim Marc into sweet oblivion, but blow jobs have been on their agenda only a couple of times – and always more from Marc's side.

Bernd can't help but wonder now why they're doing this only rare times, because right now, he can't think of anything other than wanting to make Marc scream his name in ecstasy with his mouth and his tongue around his hard dick. He swallows dryly and presses a last passionate kiss onto Marc's six-pack, trailing wet traces down to his groin at last.

Marc's breathing is ragged and labored, and his husband's face is glowing red in the dim light of the lamp on his nightstand when he pushes himself up on his elbows to watch Bernd kissing his way down to his erection, careful to touch him only with his mouth.

Bernd's crouching right over his groin now, straining his eyes to lock gazes with him, and Marc sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and shivers, his eyes black with desire. They stare at each other for a moment or two, and then Marc chokes out another moan. “Pleeaase...”

Bernd smiles at him, and bends his head down, his eyes never leaving Marc's face when he sticks his tongue out to lick along the underside of Marc's throbbing shaft in a first teasing caress.

 

 

***

 

“FUCK, Leno!!!!”

Marc's arms tremble with the effort to keep his torso upright, and he's clutching the sheets in his fists. His nostrils flare when Bernd repeats his motion, licking another wet stripe from his balls to the glistening tip of Marc's cock. It's a little bit tricky not to use his hands as help, but this is all about special kisses – (and yes, it's about competition, too, because that's simply how they are, and they are finally, finally okay with that) – so Bernd has to make this work without using his hands tonight.

Bernd wets his lips and forms a nice 'O' with them to close them around Marc's erection, still watching his husband's every reaction. Marc is panting, his eyes glued to Bernd's sinful mouth and his own dick disappearing between those cheeky lips of his determined Valentine lover. Bernd needs a few seconds to find the right pace and pressure without choking and gagging - (damn it, they _really_ need to do this more often, as he's apparently lacking a lot of practice). It's uncomfortable with the angle his head is forced into because Bernd is not going to miss the glorious sight of Marc's pleasure for even just a second, no way, but it's sexy as hell, too, and Bernd is incredibly turned on and painfully aroused just from sucking him off like that.

Marc hisses air through his gritted teeth, and Bernd can see that he's hardly capable of keeping his eyes from rolling back in his head because of all the sensations shooting through his dick with every teasing lick and every sucking move Bernd's making, and his abs are bow-taut and twitching every time Bernd circles the head of Marc's dick with the tip of his tongue to coax another generous amount of salty fluid from it. His back will hurt tomorrow from the crouched position, but it's so worth it, and Bernd sucks and licks harder before suddenly easing off Marc's cock right before Marc reaches the point of no return.

“BERND!” Marc complains, but Bernd soothes him with a tender kiss on his balls, so heavy with the load they weren't allowed to shoot, and Marc gasps out and rewards him with another heavy shiver. “Not so fast, babe, I want to enjoy this,” Bernd murmurs, nudging his legs wider apart with his mouth and sucking gently at Marc's balls and his perineum for a while until he licks his way upwards on Marc's hard dick again.

Marc's flanks are heaving with his breaths, and he's whimpering by the time Bernd closes his lips around him again, right where Marc needs him the most, starting to suck him off in earnest now. Marc's face is so expressive, and Bernd loses himself in watching his husband enjoy his passionate ministration, forgetting completely about his discomfort and his own aching need for release. His boxers are damp where his own cock is leaking milky droplets of arousal against the garment, but Marc's pleasure is the only thing in the world that matters to him, and he takes him deep down, as deep as he can, and sucks and licks until his lips and his tongue feel numb and bruised, his fingers digging into Marc's hipbones with every up and down of his head now, because he really needs something he can hold on to.

Marc's eyes fall shut just when Bernd can feel him getting close again, his dick buried deep in Bernd's ardent mouth growing harder and bigger and starting to jerk with the first wave of his climax. Bernd readies himself for the load he'll have to swallow the very next second, and he hollows his cheeks and presses his tongue against the incredibly hard shaft right when Marc goes rigid and starts to shoot with a strangled cry that could be Bernd's name as much as it could be a curse. Bernd's eyes hurt from being glued to Marc's face for so long, but holy fuck, how beautiful his other half is like this, trapped in his intense ecstasy because of Bernd's special Valentine's gift. (Which is also a small competition to Marc's three kisses, yeah, but only a small one of course.)

Bernd sucks and swallows, swallows and sucks until his husband is completely spent and has nothing more to give, taking his time to lick him clean until Marc makes a weak attempt to get away from him because of his hypersensitivity. “Too much...” he whines, and Bernd releases his soft cock from his mouth with a gentle 'plopp', ripping his own boxers from his body because he really needs to come as well – _now_ \- before his poor balls will turn blue.

He crawls upwards on Marc's body to kiss him and let his husband taste himself on his tongue, claiming Marc's mouth in a fierce and deep kiss. Marc kisses him back, one hand in his hair, and Bernd, desperate for friction, rubs himself against Marc's hard abs, his blood drumming in his ears. Marc makes a small sound in his mouth and snakes his other hand between their bodies right where Bernd is getting himself off against his stomach.

Bernd comes with the first touch of Marc's warm hand on his aching dick, making a mess all over him and coating Marc's body with his painful release. It's such a relief to simply let go, and that's what Bernd does, letting go and enjoying the moment. Marc is pliant beneath him, sated and drowsy, and his tender fingers gently squeezing Bernd's spurting dick is enough for Bernd to come like there's no tomorrow, like he'll never ever stop coming again.

Stopping it does, eventually, of course it does, and Bernd's actually grateful when the hot waves of ecstasy slowly subside and he's able to relax, every cell of his body humming with utter satisfaction. They lie like this for a while, sharing lazy kisses, not caring about the sticky feeling that glues them together. It feels so good to have Marc back with him, and Bernd lifts his head to smile down at him and regard Marc's beloved face. His husband has still post-orgasm-bliss written all over his features, and Bernd's smile deepens. “Don't look so smug, Leno!” Marc complains, pulling a soft laugh from him. “Why not? I have every reason to look smug, because it's pretty obvious that you liked my Valentine's surprise for you.”

“You're not expecting me to tell you that you've won this stupid competition, are you, Leno?” Marc says, and Bernd leans down to press another series of three kisses on his cheek, right next to the corner of Marc's well-kissed mouth again. “You're not admitting defeat?” he teases him, and Marc finally allows the happy smile to show on his face, pulling Bernd's head down for another kiss. “It was fucking amazing, where did _that_ come from all of a sudden?”

Bernd rolls to the side and uses the towel Marc has lost somewhere during Bernd's contest to wipe them clean before he snuggles close against Marc's side. “It had to be something I could do with my mouth, and it had to be something special, so I thought I could give it a try.”

“I'm still like... wow!” Marc admits, and Bernd can only agree to that. “I'm still kinda wow, too,” he chuckles, “please remind me of the reason why we're not doing this more often?”

“I have no idea, but you won't hear me saying anything against it, just in case you want to practice some more in the future,” his husband grins, and Bernd simply has to kiss the smirk from his mouth, his arms wrapped firmly around him. “Love you,” he whispers when they part again, and Marc's eyes sparkle when he strokes Bernd's cheek. “Love you, too. Best Valentine ever.”

They fall asleep some time later, and the last thing Bernd feels are three soft little kisses pressed to the corner of his mouth, so tender and loving and familiar, Marc's unique way of telling him that he loves him without needing words for that.

 

***

 

Their next dinner the following evening is a much less romantic event, but definitely a louder one, Niklas and Alexei asking their Daddy about Barcelona and his Valentine's date with Papa. Bernd is content with letting Marc doing the talking after the days he was without their twins, listening to the cheerful chattering without paying too much attention to it, because he's still too busied with dwelling in the memories of last night.

“So did Papa finally come up with a special kiss for you too, Daddy?” Nik's innocent question makes Bernd choke on his water and Marc start to cough, and they stare at each other helplessly for a moment, before Marc pulls himself together again and smiles at his older son.

“Yes, he did, Nik, but it's something private, not really like a goodbye kiss or so,” he says slowly, and Niklas frowns at that. Bernd feels heat creeping up into his face, and Marc looks a little flushed all of a sudden, too.

“Hmm,” Nik finally utters after a few seconds of hard thinking, “but it's as special as your kisses for Papa are, Daddy?”

Marc searches for Bernd's gaze, smiling. “At least as special, Nik,” is all he says, winking at Bernd with sparks of mischief dancing in his eyes.

“Papa finally drew level with me, he really did,” he says with another wink, and Bernd is more than fine with that, because special kisses should never be about winning contests and competitions, only about love.


End file.
